The Psychotic Case of Naruto Uzumaki
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Naruto is in prison for killing his entire family but he claims innocence. His psychologist in the prison is Sasuke and he believes him. Sasuke begins to fall for Naruto and does what he can to get him free but there is a lot to the murders and the truth may be too much for Sasuke and Naruto. Did Naruto kill them or was he framed like Naruto claims? Help Sasuke find out.


The Psychotic Case of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There will be clues in each chapter so pay attention.

Chapter 1: New

( **Sasuke POV)**

Another day another set of annoyances. I like my Job, I chose it because I have a soft side for criminals. I believe they can be reformed. My father and mother yelled at me for hours when they found out I was going to go from private psychological practice to working at Konoha Central Prison.

I finish my hair and make my way out to get to my car. The drive to the prison isn't far but the procedural check is, especially on Tuesdays and Thursdays when the female guards are on shift. It sucks, they slowly feel me up to look for weapons and crap. Perverts.

I drive up to the prison and park my car. I make my way through the employee entrance and security gate. It's Thursday so there are the women. I get up to the gate and hand over my stuff. The women grab me and pull me through the metal detector and begin their feel up. I should probably report it but that could cause me problems. They finish their groping and let me through with my stuff.

I make my way to my office between general population and the psych building. I get up there and my secretary, Sakura, is waiting with files in hand. "Good morning Sakura." I greet.

"Hello Dr. Uchiha! Here are some requests from lawyers and oh yea, you have a new patient, he will be in at 1:00." Sakura says as she hands me my files.

"Who is the patient?" I ask as I walk into my office and put the files on my desk. I go over to my coffee maker and start it up. I already had my stuff ready for this morning to brew it.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently serving three life sentences. He has been here for three months and so far been a model prisoner. For that the Warden requests therapy for you to ascertain if this is an act or genuine." Sakura explains.

I sit down at my desk and open up my lap top. I turn it on. "Thanks Sakura. Let me know when my first patient is in." I say. Sakura nods and walks out. I'm so happy she knows I'm gay. I can't deal with horny women.

I open the file and take a look. I see Naruto's picture and he is beautiful. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Hard to believe someone so beautiful is a murder.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 24  
Last known address: 1021 Leaf Lane, North District  
Bio: Naruto Uzumaki graduated from Konoha University at the age of 20. Six months after graduation while with his family he murdered all three of them brutally. His mother Kushina was stabbed 87 times. His father Minato was stabbed 63 times and to top off his crime he raped his twin Menma before gutting him, stabbing him 70 times, slitting his throat and stabbing the boy in the heart. Naruto was corned by the police in his bedroom. He was found over his brother, blood all over him Naruto Uzumaki denied murdering his family, claimed he was out all night and came home to find his family. He was found guilty three months later and sentenced to prison for his entire life without parole. _

Damn, who would have thought such a evil could exist. It isn't long before my first patient comes in. His name is Sasori. He murdered his boyfriend Deidara. The man has been silent for a long time. He only talks to me shockingly enough.

"Hello Dr. Uchiha, it is wonderful to see you as always." The young rose haired man says.

"Good morning Sasori. I hope everything is going well."

"It is thank you. What are we doing today?"

"I thought we might play cards and that maybe you could enlighten me more on what happened with your boyfriend." I say Sasori frowned.

"Sasuke . . . I-I . . . it's hard to talk about."

"Please Sasori, I want to help you. You were convicted because you were so silent and seemed cold but I haven't seen that with you."

"He hurt me regularly. He would burn me. He would set small explosions off near me. I couldn't take it anymore so I took some of my puppet strings in my work studio and I strangled that bastard." Sasori cries out

"Sasori . . . come here." I say. The red head comes over to me and I embrace him in a hug. He silently cries. I comfort him until he stops. "Anyway . . . we are playing cards right." Sasori says as he wipes his tears away.

We play cards for the rest of the time. Sasori wins a few times. The rest of the morning is filled with patients who I have had no luck with in the past and continue to have no luck with. I am finishing up my lunch before Naruto comes in for his appointment. I toss my trash away and mess around on the internet for a few minutes until there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and the blonde killer is walked in by two guards. He is cuffed wrists and ankles. They are taking a lot of precautions.

"I thought he was a model prisoner? Why is he cuffed like that?" I ask.

"He killed his family Doc, you want him free to kill you?"

"Even so, I ask you take them off."

"No Doctor." The guards say.

"Fine sit him down on the couch." The guards sit him down and leave the room.

"I tried but convicted murderers rarely get out of restraints." I say.

"I understand Doctor. It is fine with me." Naruto says.

"Naruto, I want to help you. I read your file and overall you seemed like you had everything going for you but then you killed your family. Why? Even here in prison you seem like a good person so tell me why you murdered your entire family." I ask.

"I didn't kill them. I got home after a night out and when I got there they were all dead. I went upstairs after seeing my parents and there was my brother . . . dead. I was crying and confused. I picked up the murder weapon not thinking and then . . . the cops burst in and surrounded me. They accused me of killing them. The prosecution had all the evidence they needed and no matter what my lawyer said and showed to counter them . . . I was found guilty. It was all emotional." Naruto says.

"Naruto that innocence claim is nice but the evidence against you is high."

"All circumstantial at best. You said it yourself that I had it all going for me and I have been a model prisoner because I am a good person." Naruto says.

"Perhaps. Tell me about that night." I say.

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Alright."

 **(Naruto POV one hour earlier)**

I'm lying in my bed in my small cell. I have an appointment in an hour with the Psychologist, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't know how he looks but that isn't important. I don't want to have to explain this story over again but I guess I will. Maybe I will get lucky and he will believe me unlike the others. I need someone to finally believe my story and help me get free.

"Naruto." I hear Gaara say. He is my cellmate. My very sexy cellmate. "What's up Gaara?"

"I know you have that appointment with the doctor soon. Do you want have a quickie?" Gaara asks. The other prisoners are afraid of me because I "killed" my family. Gaara offered sex and other sexual favors to be "protected" by me. It's fine by me. Gaara is a great friend and he is great in bed.

"I'm good Gaara but thanks though." I say. Gaara lowers a sheet over our bars and rubs my thighs with his hands. "Maybe I can give you a blow job. Let me suck your nice cock." Gaara says.

I nod and move my hips up so Gaara can slide my pants down. He kisses my thighs and goes up to my cock. He gives gentle kisses and licks. I get hard and soon feel his warm mouth on my member.

He is so great at this! He sucks hard and bobs his head up and down. I put my hands on his head as he sucks me. Gaara keeps it up and I love every moment of it. It isn't long before I cum in Gaara's mouth. He swallows it all. I pull my pants up.

"Come here Gaara. I want to return the favor." I say.

"You don't need to Naruto. I just want to please you." Gaara says.

"It would please me to suck you." I say. Gaara nods and pulls his pants down and slides out of them. I scoot down on the bed and Gaara climbs on top of me and rest his cock at my mouth. I take it in my mouth and begin sucking on him like a lollipop. I love his cock to be honest. I have always been a major cock sucker. I am a bottom at heart but I have been loving this whole topping thing. Still I could go for a cock in my ass. I might have to get Gaara to fuck me someday soon.

Gaara lets out moans as I suck him hard. I don't think he is use to someone treating him with respect. "I won't hold it long, it's been so long since I've came and you're so fucking good at sucking." I smile inwardly. I feel Gaara tense up and soon I feel warm hot cum shooting in my mouth. He pulls out of my mouth and crawls backwards. He kisses me on the lips. This is new. He has never done this. I do miss kissing. I hold him close to me and he kisses deeper.

I push him away after a few minutes. "Nice kiss but we aren't boyfriends. This is a mutual understanding." I say to reaffirm our relationship. Gaara nods. "I know, I just had this inkling to kiss you." Gaara says.

Gaara gets his pants back on. He lifts the sheet up and we just talk for the next little bit until the guards come to get me. They cuff me and take me to the good Doctors office. They knock on the door and I hear a sexy voice say come in. The guards walk me in. 

"I thought he was a model prisoner? Why is he cuffed like that?" Sasuke asks.

"He killed his family Doc, you want him free to kill you?" The guards say. Idiots. As if I'd kill him. God he is fucking hot.

"Even so, I ask you take them off." Sasuke asks again.

"No Doctor." The guards say.

"Fine sit him down on the couch." The guards sit me down and leave the room.

"I tried but convicted murderers rarely get out of restraints." Sasuke says.

"I understand Doctor. It is fine with me." I say.

"Naruto, I want to help you. I read your file and overall you seemed like you had everything going for you but then you killed your family. Why? Even here in prison you seem like a good person so tell me why you murdered your entire family." Sasuke asks.

"I didn't kill them. I got home after a night out and when I got there they were all dead. I went upstairs after seeing my parents and there was my brother . . . dead. I was crying and confused. I picked up the murder weapon not thinking and then . . . the cops burst in and surrounded me. They accused me of killing them. The prosecution had all the evidence they needed and no matter what my lawyer said and showed to counter them . . . I was found guilty. It was all emotional." I say.

"Naruto that innocence claim is nice but the evidence against you is high."

"All circumstantial at best. You said it yourself that I had it all going for me and I have been a model prisoner because I am a good person." I say.

"Perhaps. Tell me about that night." Sasuke says.

I let out a sigh. "Alright."

"I went out with my friends to celebrate my future. We had been drinking and having fun. I drove home even though I shouldn't have. When I got home the door was wide open. I walked in and called out for my parents. There was no answer. As I walked around I saw blood on the floor. I followed it to see my mom on the kitchen floor. She was stabbed so many times. I screamed and ran out to look for dad and saw him on the stairs going up. He was dead too. He was reaching out for something or someone, I don't know. I checked him for a pulse and felt nothing. I ran up to see if Menma was ok and he was naked and brutally killed on his bed. I went over to him and leaned over. I cried and grabbed the knife in his heart and pulled it out. I didn't know what to do and in minutes the cops were surrounding me. Believe me Dr. Uchiha . . . I will never forget that night. It was the most miserable time ever." I say.

"You can call me Sasuke. I thank you for telling me what happened. We are going to meet twice a week. Over time I want you and me to develop a relationship of trust. If you are innocent I want to help you. If you are guilty as you were found to be I want to help you and your mind." Sasuke says.

"I am innocent. I swear I never killed Menma . . . my parents . . . I loved them so much. I think about them every day. The murderer needs to be found." I say.

"We will talk Naruto. As time goes on and I get a better understanding of you and the situation I will evaluate what needs to be done. I want you to trust me, I have only your interest in mind Naruto." He says to me. I smile.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

We finished up our session. Naruto was very agreeable. I can't say if he is innocent but I hope in time I will find out. Either way I want to be able to help him. These people are abandoned as soon as they enter the prison but I don't want to abandon them.

I get through the rest of my day and go home. I am tired after a long day. I strip down completely and lie in my bed. I don't know if I will fall asleep but I just want to rest.

I think about my life. I'm 27 and no boyfriend, no kids . . . I wish I had someone. I want the life. I'm around prisoners all day. Maybe Naruto will be innocent and he can be my boyfriend. "As if . . . I'd never date a con even if he did turn out to be innocent." I say aloud before closing my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Experimental story. I've been watching Prison break and then this popped into my head. Tell me what you think!


End file.
